Temari's Journal
by Gaming Ikari
Summary: Temari muses over a journal entry after Orochimaru's failed attack on Konoha. No longer a oneshot, but still complete as is.
1. Chapter 1

Temari's Journal

§

It's hard to look back through my journal entries. Allied as we are with Konoha, there exists just one passage which shows just how wrong some of my perceptions can be. How wrong I was, about a great many things. As I paged through the worn notebook, my eyes fell almost unconsciously on that passage. I must have read it a million times.

"Some blonde kid, a stupid gennin, tried to pick a fight with Kankuro. I doubt the idiot could even hope to pass the tests… if this is the best Konoha has to offer, the fight will last five minutes."

That blonde kid was, of course, Uzumaki Naruto. He constantly surprised me after that first meeting. Throughout the exams, he just wouldn't give up. He never surrendered, not to that kid and his dog or the guy with the white eyes. I'd figured he'd be one of the first eliminated: Instead, he was one of the finalists. I imagine he probably would have clawed his way right to the top, if that little tournament hadn't been interrupted.

I'd again written him off when the real battle began. When my brother faced Sasuke and unsealed the Shukaku, I knew the battle was over... or I thought it was. Even Sasuke seemed to realize it. He put up a good fight, of course… but he just couldn't keep up with Gaara even with just the arm and tail unsealed. Even with that weird tattoo spread across his face and body, Sasuke couldn't do anything as my brother closed for the killing blow.

Then he was there, just as Gaara was about to strike Sasuke. Trembling with fear, unable to meet my brother's eyes without his own widening in terror, he was there. He screamed for his friends to run, perhaps hoping to buy them time with his own life, but my brother caught that pink-haired girl in his trap… and it was like seeing the furies of Hell unleashed as they clashed.

I've known for a long time just how powerful my brother is. I've known that the only reason he was even left alive was that our father, the Kazekage, feared to pit the ninja of our village against the might of Shukaku. I've known that my brother should have been a jounin long ago. I've known that my brother had been quietly labeled an S-rank ninja. I am his sister, and even I stepped lightly around him. When he spoke, I listened well. When he asked me to do something, I obeyed. That was the way of things, because my brother could destroy me in an instant.

Yet every time my brother unsealed just a little more of the Shukaku, Naruto would meet him. Terrified, barely able to keep his fear in check, Naruto met my brother with as much force as my brother gave. I watched, eyes unblinking, as the chakra they both used continued to increase. Somehow that kid was managing to match the one-tailed demon under my brother's control. I was afraid for myself, and I quickly realized I couldn't get far enough away to escape this battle.

I hate to admit it even now, but I was beginning to be afraid for my brother. Naruto never gave up, never quit. Even as the full Shukaku was unsealed and towered above the forest, as the sands enclosed him, Naruto began a summoning technique without a care for the danger he was in. I'd never seen anyone such a casual look on their face as my brother's desert coffin closed on them.

I could barely summon Kamatari, and I'd had three years training to do so. To see him summon Gamabunta was astonishing. Legends of this toad circle among many different villages, and to see him casually summoned by a boy… Still, the giant toad initially seemed not to care for the boy, though Naruto somehow convinced him to fight.

Gamabunta clashed with my brother, and I was surprised to see that the large toad could fight well enough to match him. I'm amazed, even now, that Naruto had the chakra to summon him.

Then my brother unchained Shukaku's mind and allowed himself to sleep. The battle was very fierce, and several times Naruto and Gamabunta came very close to being obliterated. Entire swathes of forest were destroyed as Shukaku tried to obliterate the duo facing him.

Then Naruto used a henge to transform himself and Gamabunta into a nine-tailed kitsune. They closed, and Naruto leaped atop Shukaku and struck my brother. It was here I knew my brother had the advantage. Shukaku's bloated form is made entirely of sand, something my brother can control very well. The sands closed, and I knew the battle would be finished.

I was right. The battle was over. Naruto seemed to come unchained, the very force of his chakra tearing his clothes and blasting away the sands holding his feet. He jumped… and my heart leapt to my throat as the sands raced to stop his blow. They did, but that didn't stop the yellow-haired ninja. He used his forehead to slam a blow into my brother and I heard a cracking, as far away as I was.

Had he split his own head in two? No … It was far more effective than that. He'd shattered my brother's control. Shukaku's form splintered and cracked and they both plunged to the forest canopy amidst a torrent of sand and rock. Even Gamabunta seemed to be finished, and he disappeared.

I saw them leap towards each other, but couldn't see the result as Gamabunta's sword followed him home. I raced towards where the trees ruffled from their fall… That must have been the last of the fight.

"Temari…" Barely a whisper, Kankuro's call. I landed beside him, checking his wounds. He'd be fine, but his chakra was almost gone. I grabbed him and we moved again, this time with more urgency.

Who had won? Gaara or Naruto? I still couldn't believe I even had to ask the question, but here I was… Witness to a fight which had left miles of forest obliterated.

"No, don't come any closer!" That was Gaara's voice! Kankuro seemed to sense this and broke free of my grasp, moving on his own.

When we arrived, we found the end of the battle and I was amazed. Both Naruto and Gaara seemed to be completely drained of their chakra… but the scraped ground behind Naruto bore mute testament to what would have happened. I tensed for battle as Sasuke glared at us, that freakish black tattoo still covering half his body. A match for my brother he was not, but for the two of us?

"That's enough… I quit." Gaara's voice, but never his words. Never before now, anyways. Kankuro picked him up and I stood, glancing once more at the ninja who had fought my brother to a standstill. The blonde haired boy was now unconscious… but I knew he'd finally let himself go because he thought the fight was over. I couldn't ever imagine this one giving up.

Some stupid gennin, indeed.

§

Author's Notes

Just a little piece of work inspired while I was watching some Naruto the other day. Comments and criticism are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelations**

§

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

The blonde gennin from Konoha seemed to be the only thing my brother could focus on. He'd mumble the name to himself occasionally as he walked around the village, lost in thought and staring blankly at the empty homes. Empty because of trickery on the part of our former allies. The majority of our village's finest ninja slaughtered in a single day, a day where the village of Konoha demonstrated just why their ninja were the most feared in the Great War.

We'd thought them willows, breaking before the wind of change and chaos we'd bring to their village. Instead they were sturdy oaks, unflinching and unyielding, solid before the treachery they encountered. No amount of self-deception could shield the Suna from the horrible defeat we suffered… Outnumbered and ambushed, the Konoha ninja remained victorious. Humiliatingly enough the key element to our attack, the One-tailed Tanuki bound in thrall to my brother, was foiled by a simple gennin.

I caught myself on that. There was nothing simple to him save perhaps his single-minded determination.

I still shivered, remembering the look on his face as he fought my brother. He'd gone from terror, to grim, and I'd almost swear he grew eager as the fight went through to that final clash. I'd thought my brother terrifying, but this one scared me far more. Where Gaara had been predictable in his power and the use of it, Naruto seemed to walk in the eye of a chaotic storm. He showed fear where clearly he need not feel it, and seemed to be able to dredge up the power to face down any foe.

I still remembered the feeling of his chakra being systematically destroyed in fight between the Hyuuga kid and Naruto. I remembered feeling the last of it fade away as the sixty-fourth point was struck and the blonde gennin fell. I'd written him off then, just as I had when we first met him. Then he stood back up, and seemed to break through the destruction in his circulatory system through sheer force of will.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Perhaps Gaara wasn't the only one who was more than a little focused on him.

§

It was no surprise that the rest of the village made my brother Kazekage in the wake of our father's funeral. While the people might have thought there were better candidates, I'm certain none of them dared to suggest anything else to Gaara… not that I thought he'd have done anything if they'd decided otherwise. He seemed to be more at peace with himself now than he'd been in nearly a decade, and accepted the duty of Kazekage almost as a penance for his past.

He also spoke with Kankuro and I, just like when we were kids. In a way I was thankful to Naruto for tearing down my brother's illusions of invincibility. He was no longer cold, thoughtless, and cruel. I felt more at ease around him now than I ever had in my life, and I could tell that Kankuro felt the same way. He even smiled, when nobody else was around the three of us.

Here, now… he was family. He was no longer the demon with a passing resemblance to our mother's face, he was our little brother.

It was no surprise when Gaara decided he wanted to return to Konoha to make amends, just days after the final ceremonies which cemented his place as Kazekage were finished. Of the old Gaara I never would have expected this… but for the person my brother was growing into, it almost seemed he demanded it of himself. Already he felt the keen weight of duty on his shoulders.

Kankuro and I both volunteered to go with him, and Gaara ordered the rest of our ninja to remain. Too many would be suspicious, and no doubt he wanted to be away from the fearful glares, if only for a few weeks. It was no surprise that nobody contested his order. No doubt it would take a long time for people to forget the sort of person he was and accept the person he was becoming for truth. I'd probably feel the same, if I'd not seen his face after the fight with Naruto.

I'd expected to some day find my brother dead, trying to remove the existence of someone far too powerful for him: I'd never expected to see him so defeated, so fragile.

Fragile had never been a word one could use to describe Gaara of the Desert.

When we arrived in Konoha we were immediately taken to see the village council… under guard, of course. Four of the village ANBU boxed us in, one in each direction. Under their cloaks, I'm certain I could hear the rustling of kunai on leather as they readied their blades to take our lives if we made any suspicious moves.

It was then that we arrived in the council-room proper, and seated in the Hokage's seat was a beautiful blonde woman who could only be Tsunade.

§

I don't blame her for disbelief that Gaara was the current Kazekage, nor do I blame her for her caution. Gaara was very patient as he answered her questions, and then we came to the heart of the matter: the reason we'd decided to make peace.

"Do you know what I am?" Gaara asked, almost wearily. Tsunade shook her head and Gaara slowly unsealed the left arm of Shukaku under the watchful eyes of ANBU. At first Tsunade recoiled from the terrible aura the Shukaku's chakra generated, but she recovered quickly. He let it fade. "Inside me rests the one-tailed demon, Shukaku. He and I… we are one. His power is mine, but my mind can be his if I sleep… but I never do. He exists only for destruction."

Gaara walked to the window, looking over the impressive site of Konoha. Already the signs of the battle had faded. He sighed.

"When we thought my father was directing us, Sunagakure's plan revolved around my… gift. I was the rock on which the offensive would rest… but that plan was foiled by one of your gennin. He defeated me in battle, alone. Without him, your village would be dust right now." Gaara turned to face her, his back to the window. I thought I saw some of the old Gaara in him, but I realized he was making a point: If he had been able to get back to Konoha the fight would have gone a different way entirely.

"I'm aware of him… Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade nodded, gesturing to the papers in front of her. "Your fight with him and the way he led you out of Konoha is well-documented, as is the animosity you two had for each other."

"The Uchiha? Don't make me laugh. Even with that tattoo of his he proved to be nothing impressive." Gaara snorted, and Tsunade looked up sharply at this. The question was on her face, but I could see a sudden realization in her eyes as well, though she seemed to be waiting for Gaara to make it fact. He didn't disappoint her. "Uzumaki Naruto, not Sasuke, was the one to defeat me."

"How?" Tsunade mumbled, her eyes widening. She paused for a second and then continued. "He caught you by surprise, didn't he? He's actually quite good at that."

"Surprise? I suppose you could call it that…" Gaara muttered, turning his gaze from her and looking back out over the city. "I've never unsealed Shukaku before. Not once in my life, not until Uzumaki Naruto. I'm still not sure how he summoned that giant toad… his chakra seemed to be almost gone. He surprised me again by shattering my control over Shukaku's power. He surprised me by showing me what terror is. I've never known it before him."

"There is a reason, Gaara." Tsunade said, steepling her hands as she looked at him. She seemed to be deeply troubled by the words Gaara had spoken. "I'm sure you know of the Kyuubi, the demon fox our village fought and defeated many years ago. Naruto is the container for that, and he's demonstrated an ability to tap into Kyuubi's chakra. He must have used that to defeat you."

I'd accepted this as soon as she said it. It made sense, explained everything. Of course Naruto could defeat my brother if he had that monster fox's chakra… Shukaku was the least powerful of the nine great demons, and Kyuubi was on the other end of the spectrum. To pit one against the other would be a foregone conclusion… it would have been a surprise for my brother to win in that situation.

Gaara was already shaking his head.

"No. I know demonic chakra." He said, crossing his arms as he looked at her. "I feel it every moment of my existence. I sensed none for our fight, not in that Taiju Kage Bunshin technique of his and not in the summoning of that giant toad. If he had any chakra from Kyuubi at all, it was such a small amount that I couldn't feel it. He fought me by himself."

Now Tsunade looked deeply disturbed as she sat back in her chair and considered Gaara, and a great tremor swept through me as well. I don't think she would ever understand the truth of the fight between my brother and Naruto, not entirely. To have the sick realization that Naruto could have pulled forth a demonic chakra on top of what he'd already shown nearly caused my legs to buckle under me.

It also made me respect him all the more. My brother's power without the Shukaku would be limited, probably as little as an advanced chuunin or new jounin. He relied on that demonic chakra and he made no apologies for it. To know that Naruto stood against my brother and refused it for whatever reason was more chilling than the realization he could have used it.

"There is one thing you could do to help us, to prove that your words are true." Tsunade said, looking at us in turn. She pulled a sheet from the pile in front of her. "Uchiha Sasuke has left this village and we've sent a team to retrieve him. I'm not sure the assembled team is strong enough, and I'd appreciate it if you'd go along and see if they needed help."

"Naruto is on that team?" Gaara asked, and Tsunade nodded. He strode to the door. "We will go."

It took us half an hour to get clear of Konoha, and soon we were after the five gennin who'd been sent against Orochimaru's elite.

I almost pitied the Sound Ninja.

§

Author's Notes:

I got the inspiration to continue this based on the gap between the Chuunin Exam arc and the Sasuke Retrieval arc, while neatly tying in both the reason for the Hidden Sand to ally with Konoha following the fight and the explanation for Gaara and company's sudden arrival as Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru are getting their asses handed to them by the remains of the Sound Five.

Also, the idea of Sasuke having defeated Gaara is one I believe would have been commonly accepted by the populace, especially given the fact he was still golden boy back after the Chuunin Exam arc.

I've got a humorous little Omake planned next, though I expect it will take a few days to materialize. I'm still working out the finer details and know I'll be busy for the next few days.

Since this is a pretty wordy Author's Notes, I'll end it with a plea for more comments and criticisms, please. They fuel the writing machine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pieces Placed**

It had been nearly two and a half years. He was taller than before. Taller than me, now. He'd still not stopped wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit, though it looked like he'd been forced to find a new one as he got older. He was... different, though it was hard to pin down why. I guess he was more confident. As if he were slowly growing into the man he'd always told everyone he would be.

As Shikamaru asked Naruto about the upcoming chuunin exam, the blond's reaction to being the only genin still left from all those years ago was amusing. He almost looked like a lost puppy as realization struck him like a fist, then he exploded as it crashed down on him. Of course, he wasn't necessarily at a genin level... but that didn't matter in the eyes of those who didn't know him. On paper, he was still a genin.

Then he heard that Gaara was Kazekage, a fact we'd neglected to bring up when we'd helped save Shikamaru's five-man team from the Sound elite. It wouldn't have helped, and Gaara had still been sensitive about it at the time.

It was strange to see Naruto smile at hearing the news. Knowing what little I knew about him, I would have thought he'd be angry about Gaara becoming a village Kage before him. Instead, he was smiling and saying how great it'd be to see Gaara again. He was honestly glad to hear that my brother was doing well

It baffled me, even knowing what I know about the Hidden Leaf's ideology. This went past that. It was almost like Naruto looked for the good in everyone he met, regardless of the damage they were trying to inflict on him.

Before the conversation could continue much, an older man with a scar across his face noticed Naruto, who immediately waved goodbye to us... Which actually struck me as a little rude, even for him.

"You'll have to excuse him, Temari," Shikamaru said, gesturing to the departing duo. I noticed that Sakura, rather than being spurned by Naruto's sudden departure, was looking after him with a sort of fondness, seeing him laugh and talk with the older man.

"Who was that?" I asked, idle curiosity picking at my mind. The changes that Naruto had instilled in my brother were amazing, and I wondered what could shape a man like that. While I didn't really find him all that attractive, he presented a puzzle for which several pieces were still missing. I hated unsolved puzzles.

"That man... He's the reason Naruto didn't turn out like your brother was at the chuunin exams," Sakura said, still smiling as she watched the pair round the corner. "That man and the Third Hokage were the only ones who acknowledged Naruto for most of his life... In fact, it only really got better when he joined Team 7 with Kakashi-sensei, me, and..."

I knew the tale, and didn't need her to fill in the gap. Still, I was beginning to understand. I idly wondered if my brother would have been more like Naruto if Yashamaru hadn't tried to kill him.

Then again... I wondered if he would have been more like Naruto if Kankuro and I hadn't treated him like a monster.

Disquieted, I followed Shikamaru to the Konoha main gate and bid him farewell.

Walking down the road, I heard Sakura call my name and turned to see Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi racing through the trees. They quickly outlined what had happened, and I felt my stomach drop down to my toes. We quickly resumed the pace set by the Konoha-nin, and I was left alone with my thoughts as the trees and road blurred beneath us.

Akatsuki. Akatsuki had abducted my little brother. The organization was spoken of only in whispers at the council meetings. I only knew of it through being related to both the previous and current Kazekages. An elite ninja team with no equals... each two-man team capable of fighting the military might of smaller hidden villages on an even footing.

"Naruto, slow down!" Kakashi called, and though it clearly agitated him he slowed enough to allow us to catch up... Though he'd still put on enough speed that I was now struggling a bit to keep up.

"I can't stand it!" Naruto snarled, still ahead of us, still moving faster. "Even I know why they're after me and Gaara! You still don't know, do you, Sakura-chan? Inside me... Sealed in me is the nine-tailed demon fox."

The forest still blurred as I pondered the admission. I'd known, of course. My meeting nearly three years ago with the Fifth Hokage had informed me of that... but by the sad look on Sakura's face, I knew this was the first she'd heard of it.

"They're after us for the monsters we contain!" Naruto snarled, still forcing our pace ever faster, ever gradually. The way he was speaking... He must have encountered Akatsuki before. "That's what I can't stand! We're more than monsters, the both of us!"

A thick branch cracked sharply under Naruto's foot as he lashed out to continue his speed.

"We're both the same, but he was lonelier than I ever was!" It was the truth, spoken from a man who hadn't seen it, hadn't been there. He knew without knowing that Gaara had never had any support. "Always him, always alone! Akatsuki or not, I'm going to save him!"

A chill went down my spine, settling in the pit of my stomach. Naruto was willing to go up against the most feared ninja organization for a man who'd tried to destroy all the things in the world he loved, simply for knowing how much that man had endured, as Naruto had nearly endured the same.

I couldn't help but feel gratitude.

Arriving at Sunagakure, my gratitude disappeared as I learned of Kankuro's poisoning at the hands of Sasori. Though I was grateful that Sakura offered to examine him, I knew I'd lost two brothers that day already. One at the hands of Akatsuki, the other at the hands of a poison our best healers apparently couldn't cure.

As we arrived in the room, I ran to my brother's side, scarcely noticing as Chiyo's eyes narrowed. In a lightning quick attack, Elder Chiyo launched herself at Kakashi as he stood in the doorway. In an equally fast defense, Naruto conjured a Kage Bunshin and effortlessly repelled the attack. I turned my attention away as Ebizo calmed down his sister.

Sakura seemed to ignore the entire exchange, her chakra flaring around her hands as she examined my dying brother. It was a noble gesture, but I held on to only a brief, fleeting hope. If Chiyo had been unable to do anything...

"Got it!" Sakura exclaimed, a sickly green glob of liquid floating within her chakra. She accepted Chiyo's praise with a small smile, but I don't think she quite understood the magnitude of what she'd just done. In fact, I was surprised by how quickly the Konoha ninja were preparing. I stood by my brother's side, watching as Kakashi and Naruto planned their next move while Sakura went to the greenhouse to gather the ingredients for the antidote.

After administering the antidote to my brother, the trio were already eager to depart. Having accomplished one miracle, they were preparing to perform another. I wanted to go with them, but Chiyo took the fourth spot on their team for herself. I knew she was their best bet... and I respected her wishes.

Watching them go, I hoped Gaara would be returned to us.

Death changed my brother in many ways, the least of which was the loss of Shukaku's power. While many on the council have lamented this loss, I was grateful to see him finally looking more rested. I truly believe he is a stronger man for the loss. Already his control over the sand is approaching the level he had before he lost the Shukaku, though this time his frightening jutsu is controlled solely by his own will.

I can't help but remember the haggard look on Naruto's face. Four ninja had faced down two members of Akatsuki and returned not only alive, but victorious. The only death had been a willing sacrifice of an old medic-nin, giving up her twilight years so that our Kazekage's glorious dawn could continue.

Naruto had, at the time, deflected the praise onto his teammates, saying that it was their hard work and experience which had allowed the team to prevail.

I know better. Without Naruto, without his indomitable will, his team could not have pushed themselves as far as they did. Without Naruto, they would not have had the courage or the strength to go against the most feared members of our world.

Without Naruto, my brother would be dead. I know this for fact, and know I can never repay him for the debt he refuses to acknowledge.

Author's Notes

Just something which I'd been writing before I took my break. Since I had the time and inclination, it's now finished. Enjoy!

-Gaming Ikari


End file.
